


Fresh Corpses

by Omnicat



Series: The Fresh Agent [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Here There Be Offspring, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Yuy and the one he couldn't save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Corpses

If Heero were prone to such things, he would say he had known death before he knew life. As a child, he had been taught to face death, to conquer, master and use death, and for a long time, he had thought that death was all there was to life.

He and Relena had managed to protect their daughter from the company of death long enough to spare her the fate he had suffered. But there was no escaping the facts of life.

Katrina would not let go of the body. Her shoulders were hunched beneath her mother's consoling touch and her tears dripped onto small, limp form. Between sobs came words Heero himself had never uttered, the pleas and curses of having your first brush with death at an age when you could comprehend loss and feel wronged by it. She looked like her heart might never mend.

"So what happened?" he asked Relena in a low voice, when Katrina had gone off to find something to make a bird-sized coffin out of.

"She was letting it stretch its wings in the music room, as always, with the net curtains drawn so it wouldn't mistake the windows for exits. But then Pagan came in, unaware of what was going on, and it took its chance and flew out." Relena sighed. "It crashed into a window. Just an unlucky blow. Broke the poor thing's neck."

"Poor thing," Heero echoed. He even meant it. That bird had been the first pet they'd had that didn't make a career of destroying things and attacking people, and Katrina had been – _was_ – so in love with it that she never once forgot or neglected her responsibility for it. "Should we get her a new one?"

Relena shook her head. "She needs a little time to recover from the shock. Let's just wait and see if she asks for one again."

Two weeks later, it happened.

"Can I have a snake?"

"Will you be the one to feed it live rats?" Heero asked absently.

"Yes."

He looked up from the paperwork he and Relena were poring over in surprise. Katrina gazed back at them with wide, red-rimmed, desperately determined eyes.

Oh. Mom and Dad exchanged glances. She wanted to Take It Like A Grown-Up and prove her toughness.

"No, sweetie," Relena said gently.

They got her a fish instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
